


Patah (The Infinite Solitude)

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, for Giveaway Hari Buku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancur, berkeping-keping, batas yang memisahkan angan dan kenyataan telah luntur dan mengabur. (Atau barangkali, semuanya hanyalah kisah yang tertulis rapi dalam sebuah buku transparan.)</p><p>untuk <b>Giveaway Hari Buku</b> dari <i>ambudaff</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. alfa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts), [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts), [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Ryouta berdiri di tengah padang bunga matahari yang begitu luas dan tampak tak memiliki ujung. Ia menengadah, mendapati langit tak berawan, hingga sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada biru muda tanpa batas. Ryouta berjalan di sela-sela batang bunga matahari dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Ia menengadah, sekali lagi, kemudian menyaksikan bagaimana langit mendadak berubah jadi hitam pekat seperti saat sebuah badai akan datang menerjang.

Dari kejauhan, Ryouta dapat melihat bunga-bunga di ujung padang menghitam, layu, sampai mati jadi serpihan debu, seolah disulut api secara bertahap. Dia mendengar derap-derap halus tanpa wujud, membuka jalan dengan menghancurkan bunga-bunga yang menghalangi untuk mencapai tempat Ryouta sedang berdiri.

Ryouta baru saja sadar kakinya mati rasa dan ia dipaku di tempat.

Napasnya tercekat dan waktu seolah berhenti, ketika bayangan hitam bermaterialisasi menjadi sosok manusia tanpa wajah, hitam di sekujur tubuhnya, seperti bayangan orang yang mendadak punya raga sendiri. Sosok bayangan itu mengulurkan apa yang Ryouta kira sebagai tangannya, lalu menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak kelam.

“Bangun,” bisik sang bayangan, dingin, di samping wajahnya.

Ryouta membuka mata dan mendapati ia sedang duduk di kursi tunggunya yang biasa, juga dapat mendengar ribut-ribut fotografer dari seberang.

“Kise Ryouta, sekarang giliranmu!”

Refleksnya yang sudah ribuan kali mengulangi ini membuat ia bangun, kemudian meletakkan buku di pangkuannya ke atas kursi tadi.

Sampul buku tersebut bertuliskan: _The Infinite Solitude_ , karya Kuroko Tetsuya.


	2. beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


“Kurokocchi, beri tahu aku….”

Tetsuya bergeming, diam di tempat dalam posisi yang sama, tak ada pergerakan naik turun dari dadanya. Sepasang mata biru terarah lurus pada Ryouta, tampak begitu hidup dan begitu tanpa nyawa di saat yang bersamaan.

“Aku mohon, Kurokocchi….”

Ryouta menjulurkan tangan dan mencoba menyentuh pipi pria di depannya, tapi tangannya hanya menembus udara dan saat itu juga ia tahu Tetsuya di depannya transparan.

Ryouta terbangun dengan air yang masih mengaliri wajah.


	3. gamma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


“Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi makamnya?”

Taiga baru saja kembali dari Amerika Serikat, maka mungkin ia belum tahu yang sesungguhnya. Suara yang Ryouta keluarkan berikutnya begitu pelan dan kelewat tenang.

“Mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan, Kagami-kun.”

Ryouta tidak tahu yang menyebabkan horor di wajah Taiga adalah cara menjawabnya, atau bagaimana caranya memanggil Taiga barusan, atau percampuran dari keduanya.

Mungkin ia juga harus pergi ke Amerika untuk menulikan diri dari kabar-kabar yang beredar, dan lari.


	4. delta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


“Waaaaah, sudah masuk ke bab lima!”

Teriakan Ryouta begitu melengking dan memekakkan telinga, hingga Tetsuya mendadak limbung sejenak. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti menyiksa papan ketik, meski demikian, karena adegan yang tengah ia buat adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dalam cerita. Mata biru Tetsuya tetap terpaku pada layar laptop yang samar-samar merefleksikan figur pria pirang di belakangnya.

“Tolong jangan menggelayutiku begini, Ryouta. Aku tidak bisa bekerja,” tanggap Tetsuya dengan nada ratanya yang biasa, yang sudah Ryouta hapal dan adaptasi sampai-sampai gendang telinganya kebal.

Ryouta hanya tertawa-tawa di samping telinga Tetsuya, sekali lagi membuat pria yang ia peluk lehernya pusing sejenak.

“Pasti sukses, _kok_ , Tetsuya.”

Ryouta sadar hal yang terjadi sedari tadi hanyalah mimpi, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah memanggil “ _Tetsuya_ ” dan mereka berhenti pada “ _KUROKOCCHI—!!!_ ” yang tertahan di tenggorokan dan segalanya sudah berakhir sebelum bisa dimulai.


	5. infiniti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini! :)
> 
> .
> 
> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Gemuruh guntur yang sampai menggetarkan kusen jendela kamar membangunkan Ryouta dari tidur singkatnya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia memejamkan iris cokelatnya setelah pulang dari salah satu pemotretan yang kelewat larut. Kepalanya terasa dihantam dari segala arah dan matanya terasa diberi pemberat. Ryouta mengangkat kelopak mata dengan usaha yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Bola matanya bergulir ke sisi samping ranjangnya, lalu menemukan area kosong di sampingnya tetap bernuansa putih.

Ryouta mengerjap, kemudian ia melihat warna biru menutupi pandangannya.

Bola mata beriris biru yang terlalu familiar terarah padanya, dengan helaian warna langit membentuk genangan biru di bantal.

Mulut Tetsuya bergerak-gerak, tapi Ryouta tidak mendengar apa-apa, tapi mungkin hal ini disebabkan oleh bunyi guntur yang terlalu memekakkan telinga telah meredam suara tenang Tetsuya.

Ryouta beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, diikuti oleh Tetsuya yang melakukan hal serupa. Ia turun dari kasurnya, berdiri di lantai selama beberapa detik, menunggu Tetsuya berjalan ke sisinya dan meraih tangannya untuk digandeng. Dengan beriringan mereka keluar kamar, melewati kardus-kardus pindahan yang masih tersegel, melewati ruang tengah yang di atas sofanya tercecer berkaset-kaset film, melewati dapur yang belum Ryouta gunakan satu kali pun karena ia selalu makan di luar sendirian atau bersama rekan-rekan modelnya.

Langkah Ryouta terhenti di depan wastafel dengan cermin yang tergantung di atasnya. Di benda itu, ia memerhatikan warna biru sambil meraih sikat dan pasta gigi.

“Rambutmu tambah panjang, ya, Tetsuya,” kata Ryouta pada sosok Tetsuya yang terefleksi di permukaan cermin.

“Ini masih dini hari, Ryouta. Kau mau apa,” komentar Tetsuya, monoton, tanpa membahas perkataan Ryouta sebelumnya.

Ryouta menggantungkan pertanyaan yang lebih tepat disebut penyataan Tetsuya tadi, sampai ia selesai menyikat gigi dan berkumur dan mencuci muka. “Mau mandi,” akhirnya ia menjawab.

Tetsuya tetap diam di tempat juga bungkam, namun Ryouta tidak keberatan sebab situasi seperti ini bahkan saat pria di belakangnya masih nyata pun, sudah biasa ia alami.

“… Kenapa kau memanggilku ‘Tetsuya’, Ryouta?”

Ryouta sangat tergoda untuk balik bilang, “… _Kenapa kau memanggilku ‘Ryouta’, Tetsuya?_ ” meski pada kenyataannya ia memberikan jawaban yang berbeda.

“Karena tubuh orang yang kusebut ‘Kurokocchi’ sudah hancur berkeping-keping bersama mobil yang meledak ditumpanginya, sementara Tetsuya masih ada di sini bersamaku.”

Ryouta berbalik, mendapati warna biru masih ada di tempat yang sama, tidak bergerak satu mili pun. Baru saja Ryouta sadari kalau pakaian yang Tetsuya gunakan adalah kaus yang terakhir kali Kurokocchi pakai di hari kematiannya. Ryouta menghela napas halus tanpa memutus kontak dari pria yang lebih pendek di hadapannya.

“… Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh, paling tidak kumengerti jalan pikirannya, lebih daripada Akashi-kun. Mungkin kau harus memeriksakan kepalamu, Ryouta.”

Ryouta tertawa pelan, teringat akan Akashi Seijuurou karena kata-kata Tetsuya, akan Teikou, akan tim inti, Aomine Daiki dan Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi, akan waktu yang telah lama di belakang. Ia teringat akan Kurokocchi yang mengoper bola basket padanya sebagai kawan juga operan yang terarah melewati dirinya sebagai lawan semasa Kaijou dahulu. Sejenak ia merasa segalanya sudah lewat berabad-abad lalu.

“Iya. Mungkin aku harus.”

Ryouta sedang melepaskan kaus melewati kepalanya saat Tetsuya memilih untuk buka mulut, di antara suara derai hujan di luar, “Kaupindah rumah karena tidak ingin teringat kenangan di apartemen, Ryouta,” dan kali ini Ryouta yakin bahwa yang barusan Tetsuya ucapkan adalah sebuah pernyataan, penegasan.

“Seperti biasanya, Tetsuya tahu segalanya.”

“Aku bukan Akashi-kun, Ryouta. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mati, sampai aku tidak sempat memanggilmu—“

Ryouta memutar keran pancuran, dan dengan suara tenang memotong perkataan Tetsuya, “Yang mati itu Kurokocchi.”

Tetsuya diam, tapi Ryouta sudah lebih dulu menduga reaksi pria itu.

Air mengguyur rambut pirang Ryouta dan menuruni tubuhnya sampai menggenang di kaki. Di antara sabun yang diusapkan ke sekujur badannya, ia dapat merasakan Tetsuya bergabung di sebelahnya, masih dengan pakaian lengkap, dan membiarkan dirinya ikut basah kuyup.

“Mandi pukul dua pagi mungkin tidak akan disarankan oleh Midorima-kun, Ryouta.”

“Mandi malam-malam menyebabkan rematik adalah mitos, begitu kau menjelaskan di bukumu, kan, Tetsuya," balas Ryouta dengan sesimpul senyum di wajah, sedikit mengubah arah aliran air di pipinya.

“… Kau mau mereka ulang adegan di bukuku.”

Setelah selesai, Ryouta melangkah menjauhi pancuran dan meninggalkan Tetsuya tersiram air sendirian di dalam bilik pancuran. Ia mengeringkan tubuh, memakai pakaiannya, lalu menggosok rambut dengan handuk kecil. Ketika ia sudah yakin rambutnya setidaknya tidak akan membasahi pakaian, Tetsuya telah berdiri di hadapannya, dari kepala sampai kaki meneteskan air yang membentuk jejak-jejak transparan di lantai.

“Apa daya. Detail kematian Kurokocchi hampir persis dengan _The Infinite Solitude_. Bahkan aku dihantui oleh Sang Bayangan di dalam tidurku. Kagamicchi juga mulai tampak seperti siapa itu namanya aku lupa—ah, iya, namanya—“

Racauan Ryouta berhenti saat ia menyadari tatapan yang disorotkan padanya oleh Tetsuya. Bibirnya terkatup, kemudian perlahan membentuk seulas senyum.

“Ryouta tahu, bukan, kalau _Kurokocchi_ tidak pernah membuat buku apapun, naskah bab terakhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan, ikut terpanggang seperti kulitnya yang mengelupas.”

“Tapi Tetsuya menerbitkannya.”

Untuk sepersekian detik, Ryouta mengira pandangan yang diberikan Tetsuya tampak sedih alih-alih datar sebagaimana biasanya.

Lengan-lengan basah terarah pada Ryouta, melingkari tubuhnya, hingga rapat dada bertemu dada dan Ryouta dapat membayangkan bagian depan atasannya sudah mulai menyerap air.

“ _Kurokocchi_ tidak pernah mengatakan ini, tapi ketahuilah, bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, Ryouta.”

Badan Tetsuya dingin seperti mayat, tapi mungkin hal ini disebabkan oleh karena terlalu lama berdiri terguyur di bawah pancuran, dan Ryouta bersyukur kata-kata Tetsuya tadi tidak diredam oleh guntur yang menyambar sedetik setelah kalimat Tetsuya berakhir.

Ryouta tersenyum, menyibak poni Tetsuya yang sudah panjang, lalu menggesernya ke samping agar ia bisa melihat mata birunya dengan lebih jelas.

“Aku juga mencintai,” jeda untuk menggerakkan lidahnya yang kelu sejenak, “… _Kurokocchi_.”

Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya, erat, tanpa niat melepaskan dalam waktu dekat.

“Tetap di sini, Tetsuya,” bisiknya di telinga pria dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban untuk beberapa menit yang sunyi, namun Ryouta tahu mata Tetsuya terpejam dan ada hitungan mundur yang berdetik dalam kepalanya.

“… _Iya_.”

Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk Ryouta menyerah kalah pada realita.

(Di satu kursi tempat model biasa duduk menunggu giliran pemotretan, ada sebuah buku bersampul transparan, menunggu untuk dibuka kembali oleh satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca isinya. Sampul buku tersebut bertuliskan: _The Infinite Solitude_ , karya Kuroko Tetsuya.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _"Eh, kenapa bukan wajahku yang mau dijadikan model sampul bukumu, Kurokocchi?"_
> 
> _Kuroko menghela napas, sudah tahu kalau Kise akan mengganggunya perihal ini. Tangannya ditarik-tarik dari samping, padahal ia sedang tidak bisa membagi perhatian antara adegan ketikannya dan rajukan Kise._
> 
> _"Bukan aku yang mengatur soal sampul, Kise-kun."_
> 
> _"Tapi Kurokocchi, kan, bisa mengusahakannya!"_
> 
> _Ini mungkin sudah helaan napas yang kesekian puluh kalinya Kuroko keluarkan dalam satu hari, sampai ia jadi khawatir akan kesehatan paru-parunya sendiri._
> 
> _"… Akan … kuusahakan."_
> 
> _Respon Kise instan Kuroko dapatkan, yakni berupa pelukan erat di pinggangnya, dan pipinya yang mulai diciumi oleh pria pirang di sebelahnya._
> 
> _"Tapi sebelumnya, Kurokocchi harus istirahat dulu! Kau itu sudah mengetik dari dini hari sampai hampir mau dini hari lagi, tahu."_
> 
> _Mata biru Kuroko bergulir pelan ke arah jam di komputer, dan menyadari bahwa Kise ada benarnya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk Kuroko mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sendiri._
> 
> _"… Oke."_
> 
> _Kuroko mengabaikan suara kegirangan yang tercipta dari bibir Kise dan mengabaikan bagaimana tangannya ditarik serta tubuhnya diseret untuk segera kembali ke kasur untuk bergabung bersama Kise._ ]
> 
> Di antara kepingan hancur tubuh Kurokocchi yang adalah kenyataan dan kehadiran sosok Tetsuya yang adalah angan, tak lagi ada batas yang memisahkan keduanya, karena batas tersebut telah luntur dan mengabur di mata Kise Ryouta.
> 
> (Atau barangkali, semuanya hanyalah kisah yang tertulis rapi dalam sebuah buku transparan.)


End file.
